Keep A Secret
by fingertips on my warm skin
Summary: There was no real reason to keep their relationship a secret. Everyone around them knew they were together anyway-but seriously. It wa obvious. One-Shot about Jack and Kim being together and not telling the gang :3 adorable


**Title: Keep A Secret**

**Synopse: There was no real reason for them to keep it a secret. For heavens sakes, everyone knew…**

**Pairing: Kick, mention of Jika**

**Okay so I was watching the Sub Sinker today and I noticed that Kim was wearing a silver ring on a orange cord near the end of the episode and my brain couldn't remember where I'd seen it before. Writing this now I realized that while Leo was guest starring on Shake it Up, in the lasT episode he was in he was wearing an identical ring on a black cord.**

**The cuteness and accidentalism of the costume designer forKickin' It and the costume designer for Shake it Up really just overwhelmed me with Kick feels so I wrote this because I'm ridiculous. Someone slap me. Hope you guys like it! :3**

**Lil**

* * *

There was no real reason for them to keep it a secret.

This wasn't some drama-filled, life threatening situation after all. It was a relationship. Their relationship. A boy and a girl who just happened to love each other. Sure, some people parents for one. His little sister Andrea and her older brother Zack. His puppy. Falafel Phil. It was just…they didn't know. But having something that special kept a secret from their closest friends just wasn't something they usually did.

Milton was the first to figure it out.

Of their friends, he was the smartest, too smart if you asked Jack, and had been in a longer relationship than any of the five. If anyone was to find out about Jack and Kim's relationship it was him. It had taken him a while, admittedly, but Jack and Kim were very careful.

Over time Milton started noticing things-like the way Jack looked at Kim sometimes over the lunch table with a secretive little smile and a spark in his eyes. Sure, the next moment he'd look away, dip his fry back into the ketchup, laugh at something Jerry had said and smack Eddie on the back but something in his gaze wasn't a 'best friend' gaze. Or the time that Georgia Hoffman, most popular girl in school, draped herself all over the brunette's lap, twirling her quote unquote perfect red hair and batting baby blues that had almost the entire male population, Eddie included, wrapped around her little finger, Kim's eyes had gone from a happy tea color to blazing hot tea. The blonde had wrapped her fingers around Georgia's wrist and forcibly dragged her from Jack's lap, pulling her out the door of the recroom and into the hallway. He'd left the room for a minute and cracked the door open to overhear their conversation.

"-so stay away from him!"

"Jeez, Kim! He's not even your boyfriend you have no rightwhatsoever to him! He's totes available, duh!"

"Gah! Georgia, you don't understand-you know what? Screw it. Screw you, and your perfect nails and your perfect hair. Jack is MINE you hear me? So spread the word that Jackson Brewer is off. Limits. And the first girl who dares to even bat her freakishly long eyelashes at him will have to deal with my fury, you got it?"

Georgia sighed, a drawn out exasperated thing. "Is there something you're like, NOT telling the rest of us or something? Any boys fair meat if he's unattached, Kimmay you KNOW that."

A smack resounded in the empty hallway and Milton winced. He'd been on the receiving end of a Crawford's smack one too many times and it wasn't a nice place to be.

"Ow! God, Kim, don't be so violent all the time! See, this is why you don't have a boyfriend."

"For your information, Georgia, I do in fact have a boyfriend. And he likes me violent so you and all those other girls suck it!"

The blonde in question had swept into the room with all the regal arrogance of a queen and promptly sat her butt down at the feet of Jack's armchair, tugging on the jeans fabric of the brunette's knee. While Jerry and Eddie compared the amount ofgirls number they had in their phone Jack leaned down, Kim whispering something in his ear Jack had smiled and pressed a nose kiss to the back of her ear, leaning back in his chair while Kim snuggled into his legs.

Not five minutes later Jack left with an excuse of going to the bathroom and Kim quickly followed with a so called need to get her Health books. Both teens had arrived back in the room, at different times of course, with broad grins and pinker lips than was natural, and Milton should know since he'd calculated the exact shade of healthy pink.

Jerry was next.

Even though he acted like he was the slowest of the bunch (not that he wasn't) Jerry caught the two together more times than he'd realized. There was that one time when Jack had texted him saying that he had homework and not ten minutes later Jerry spotted him sneaking into a very distinctly closed dojo. And when Mika had complained that Kim had blown off shopping with her again and when he'd texted Kim to see what was up she'd replied that she was, in fact, shopping and that Mika must've been wrong. Said girlfriend went over to Kim's house to check and had returned with a red face and a "Do not worry, Jerry, I don't really mind Kim blowing me off" and hadn't responded to a single one of his questions about what Kim was doing.

Jerry truly noticed that something was up between two of his best friends when Jack had spent too much time out in the California heat. He'd staggered into the dojo complaining of a headache and begging for water-heck, even Eddie had been able to throw him to the ground. Kim had pulled an insisting-he-was-fine-Jack into Rudy's office and made him lie down on Rudy's couch, ready with an ice pack and water before the sensei even had a chance to move. In a break between sparring Jerry had peeked through the shades to see a worried Kim kiss the forehead of a fever stricken unconscious Jack. Yeah, they had something going on.

Eddie knew all along.

Seems unlikely?

It really wasn't.

Eddie was just always saddled with the job of cleaning up the dojo after everyone had left, and was sitting down for a break in one of the chairs when something shining had caught his eye. Creaking open Jack's Wasabi Green locker door a single silver ring shone on a simple black cord, dangling on a secure hook on the locker door. The cord had been brand new and treated nicely and the ring had an engraving on it that Eddie couldn't quite read.

Struck by the weirdness of the necklace and convinced it was someone else's Eddie had methodically searched the other lockers. Milton, as expected, had nothing but college textbooks on the art and history of karate, Jerry had a change of 'swag' clothes and a dirty jockstrap that Eddie seriously needed to un-see and then he'd gotten to Kim's.

Hanging in Kim's Wasabi White locker (what? They had separate ones for the boys and girls) was an almost identical silver ring, knotted on a skinnier orange cord and hanging carefully on an almost identical hook. Grabbing a magnifying glass from Milton's locker Eddie had pressed his face to the glass to make out the engravings-

Jack's said For every Romeo and Kim's said There's a Julietand even Eddie knew what was going on.

Despite the fact that Milton, Jerry, and Eddie knew the secret that their best friend's had been hiding they decided, individually, to keep the fact that they knew to themselves. Jack and Kim would tell them one day, they were sure. They can choose their own time.

And for gods sakes they had better do it fast because there was a limit number of times that they could routinely check the security feed for Truman without seeing Jack and Kim doing to do. Seriously. They didn't think they could ever un-see that.


End file.
